Problem: $24$ lemons are required to make $32$ gallons of lemonade. How many lemons are needed to make $4$ gallons of lemonade?
Answer: The proportion of lemons to gallons of lemonade must always remain constant. Thus, $\frac{24}{32} = \frac{x}{4}$, where $x$ is the number of lemons required to make $4$ gallons of lemonade. $\frac{24}{32}$ simplifies to $\frac{3}{4}$, so we have $\frac{3}{4} = \frac{x}{4}$. Therefore, $x = 3$. So, $\boxed{3}$ lemons are needed to make $4$ gallons of lemonade.